Technical Field
The disclosures herein generally relate to a technique for controlling for communication connection during terminals to transmit content data.
Description of the Related Art
A communication system is a technology to conduct videoconferences, call and so on via communication networks such as the Internet. Owing to recent demand for reducing time and expenses for business trips, such a communication system is becoming increasingly popular. In the communication system, the communication system may be implemented by transmitting and receiving content data such as image data and sound data between two or more communication terminals at different locations. The content data transmitted from the communication terminal is delivered to other communication terminals in real time so that the communication system can be utilized as in the lecture. In this case, when the content data is transmitted interactively via a network between a communication terminal at a presenter and a communication terminal at a participant, the network traffic and noise increases. So in a case of utilizing the communication terminal at the lecture, a technique such as restriction of transmitting the content data from the terminal at the participant is known.
A technique for installing a communication control unit at each terminal at each participant so as to conduct a restriction of transmitting the content is disclosed in Japanese patent publication number 2008-306547. A technique where the terminal at the participant transmits conference content data to a conference server so that the conference server can stream this conference content data to a conference audience connecting to the conference server is disclosed in Japanese patent publication number 2008-22552.
However, there is a problem in the conventional art that a hardware or software configuration has to be changed for the terminal depending on whether or not a terminal is serving as a content data delivery source.